


rain on me

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lunoct Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Then the rain fell. It splattered against the grass as it began to fall more intensely, droplets of moisture dripped down from the leaves, soaking through their thin layers of clothing.Luna quickly wrapped her book within the blanket, and shoved it into the picnic basket before the pages soaked through."Let's make a run for it!" Noctis took hold of the picnic basket with one hand, and tightly held onto Luna with the other.~☆~Day two of lunoct weekPrompt used - borrowed clothes
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my day two submission! Jot sure how I quite feel about this one but I thought it was still kinda cute 💙

The grass was pleasant and warm, light streaming through the leaves of trees below. Birds chirped throughout the park, and there was the faint jingle of the ice cream van driving around. 

Noctis found himself drifting off at the coziness of it all. His head was settled in Luna's lap, she was running one of her hands through his hair, a book in her other hands.

Some sort of romance novel or rather she had borrowed from Gladio. She looked rather invested into it. 

Noctis reached up to grab hold of her hand, the one tangled in his hair. He turned her hand over, running his thumb over the constellation tattoo inked there. 

"Hello Noct." Luna smiled down at him. She put her book down beside her. "Did you enjoy your nap?" 

"Didn't realise I fell asleep." Noctis said. "Hope you weren't too bored." 

"Not at all." Luna said. "I was just reading the book version of  _ The Arachne Diaries.  _ Gladiolus leant it to me." 

"Oh?" 

"They are wildly different." Luna said. "I'll have to discuss it with him once I see him next." 

Noctis laughed. "Can't believe you even like that show." 

"It's a very entertaining show." Luna said. "Although I must say I enjoy  _ Pretty Lucian Liars  _ much more, don't tell Gladiolus." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"My hero." Luna smiled, she leant down, eyes fluttering shut as she leant in to place a kiss on his forehead. 

When something cold suddenly hit his nose. 

"What was that?" Noctis sat up, and held his hand out in front of him. 

"Noctis?" Luna asked. "What's wrong?" 

"I thought I felt the rain-" 

Noctis was cut off as the once clear blue sky, suddenly turned a dark grey. Even darker clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere, blocking the bright sun from few. 

"Oh no." Noctis jumped to his feet. "We should get out of here before it starts to really come down." 

He helped Luna up to her feet, and the two quickly started to pack up the picnic they'd laid out. 

Then the rain fell. It splattered against the grass as it began to fall more intensely, droplets of moisture dripped down from the leaves, soaking through their thin layers of clothing. 

Luna quickly wrapped her book within the blanket, and shoved it into the picnic basket before the pages soaked through. 

"Let's make a run for it!" Noctis took hold of the picnic basket with one hand, and tightly held onto Luna with the other. 

They ran, nearly slipping on the muddy grass as the rain seemed to fall even harder. It sent up splashes of murky puddle water and flecks of mud as they ran through the park back toward Noctis's apartment. 

The doorman gave them both a bewildered stare as they practically flew into the lobby, heaving and laughing at one another as they stood there, soaked through to the bone as they waited for the elevator. 

When it had arrived they glued themselves to each others side, huddled together for warmth as they shivered at the cold. 

Noctis ushered Luna toward the bathroom once they were inside the apartment. "You can dry off first. I'm pretty sure Ravus would kill me if you caught a cold." 

Luna laughed at him. "Don't be so dramatic Noct. Ravus wouldn't dare." 

"He might if Ignis hears that we didn't even think to take an umbrella." Noctis sighed. "I'll get you some clothes to change into. You can throw yours into the basket." 

Noctis walked into his room, immediately pulling open drawers to find something appropriate for Luna to wear. 

Kings Knight T-shirt with a hole it in? 

_ No.  _

One of his training t-shirts that was lying on his desk? It was definitely comfortable enough. 

Noctis lifted it up, and brought it to his nose -

_ Ew ew nope. Definitely not.  _

He dropped the t shirt, and kicked it aside. He'd deal with it later. 

Noctis searched through his drawers once more, stumbling across a  _ Galahdale  _ t-shirt that Prompto had brought him that was immediately banished to the bottom drawer. 

Noctis hardly ever wore it, and it definitely smelled clean enough. There weren't any holes or accidental foodstains either. 

He'd found a pair of soft joggers for her to wear. It was still fairly cold in the apartment too, even though Noctis had turned the heating up slightly. 

He'd found a pair of fluffy socks and a dark green  _ Green Lantern  _ hoodie for her. 

Noctis collected it all into his arms, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Luna? I've brought you some clothes-" 

"Thank you Noct," Luna called out. "Could you leave them on the counter? The door is unlocked." 

"Oh-uh sure-" Noctis opened the door, turning his head away from the running shower, he put the clothes down, made sure they weren't going to fall, and quickly shut the door again. 

He glanced down at his own clothes, still damp and cold. He rushed to change out of them, donning a Kings Knight hoodie and pajama bottoms, before rushing over to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. 

"Thank you for the clothes, Noct." Luna said from behind him. "They're incredibly comfortable." 

Noctis finished pouring out the hot chocolate into two mugs. He picked them up and slowly turned to face her. "Glad you like them-" 

Noctis stopped himself as he caught sight of her. While fitted on himself, the hoodie was slightly big on Luna, the cuffs of the sleeves gathering at the bottom as they covered her hands. She'd pulled up the cuffs of the joggers above her ankles showing off the fluffy socks. 

Wow that was adorable. Was it weird to admit he liked the way she looked in his clothes? 

"I didn't know you watched  _ Galadale."  _ Luna grinned. 

"Ugh. I don't. I mean I do. But I don't tell people that." Noctis sighed. "Prompto got it for me.

Luna took one of the mugs from him wrapping her hands around it. "Perhaps we could watch an episode or two? It doesn't air in Tenebrae." 

"If you'd like." Noctis said, leading her to the sofa. "It is a super cheesy show." 

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Luna said, settling into his side. "Besides, if it is, we could always watch something else." 

Noctis turned on the TV, flipping to Moogleflix to load up the show. He hit play, and sat back linking his hand with Luna's. "It'll be fun if we watch together. We can even make fun of the bad acting." 

Luna let out a short snort of laughter. "Oh please. It can't be any worse than yours." She teased. 


End file.
